


Here In The Dark

by wraithsonwings



Series: Since The Fall [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Frottage, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Hannibal, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants Will more than he's ever wanted anything.  He wants to give in to him, to understand Will's desires, and further understand his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



> Who paid me the most wonderful compliment on the weekend. I will carry it with me forever. No really, I saved it on my phone. ;)
> 
> [And now she's drawn artwork for this!!!](http://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/149272819036/please-will-touch-me-i-am-touching-you%20) *hugs*
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, [Weconqueratdawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). Sorry for harassing you. ;)

Hannibal stretched and shifted in his seat.  He’d been sprawled in this lounge chair the majority of the evening.  He really should head below deck.  A breeze had picked up across the water the moment the sun had sunk beneath the horizon.  It raised gooseflesh across his bare arms and chest.  Hannibal rarely felt the cold.  He turned his attention instead to the stern.  Will was just cleaning up his latest project.  Hannibal gave him a blatant once over.  The man wore a tight t-shirt and his infuriatingly tiny shorts again.

 

“Are you not cold, Will?”

 

He turned to face Hannibal.  He read something in Hannibal’s expression that pleased him, his smile full of mischief.

 

“No, I’ve always run a little hot.  Down here in this heat, I could walk around the boat naked all day.  Well, if it weren’t for the possibility of sunburn in some sensitive places.”

 

“The sun isn’t out now.”  Hannibal arched a brow.  “Don’t hold back on my account.”

 

Hannibal watched as Will slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head.  He then ran his hand through his hair to tame his curls.  Will let the shirt drop to the deck.  Hannibal tilted his head slightly, watching, waiting.  Will smirked.  He then tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and, with exaggerated care, pulled them down.  He stepped out of them and walked over to Hannibal’s chair.  As Hannibal watched such ethereal beauty, he couldn’t help the tightness in his chest.  Will stopped directly before him and knelt next to Hannibal’s chair.

 

Will kissed him then.  Hannibal relaxed into a soft, gentle brush of lips, a slight tease of tongue, and a hand that gently cupped the side of his face.  He leaned into that touch.  A thumb stroked his cheekbone, and Hannibal parted his lips, opening to Will.  The kiss deepened as Will tasted him.  Hannibal mirrored Will’s every action, followed his lead.  With a soft bite to Hannibal's bottom lip, Will broke away.  He brought his lips to Hannibal’s ear.

 

“When I feel your eyes on my body, I feel a thrill up my spine.  I have never been so aware of the effect that my appearance has on anyone before.  I have never wanted to display myself.  I have never wanted to be worshipped, to have someone kneel before me and beg for my attention.   _ You _ have done this to me.  And when I see that look in your eyes, I am forced to reflect on how I see you.  You are strength and power, and I have never laid eyes on a more magnificent creature.  I want to bend you to my every whim, and when I see that look in your eyes, I know that I could.   _ Do you realize how dangerous this is? _ ”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hannibal knew his doom.  It knelt before him, shining in the moonlight.  Hannibal had never wanted someone the way he wanted Will; had never wished to please someone so fully.  He had never expected that such selflessness could ever bring so much pleasure in return.  Just the thought of letting Will control him, had him so hard, his arousal straining for Will’s touch.

 

Will climbed onto Hannibal’s lap, straddling his crotch. Backlit by the moon, he was dark, faceless, and Hannibal basked in his shadow.  Will settled with a squirm, grinding down on Hannibal’s very interested cock.  He could feel Will’s heat through the thin cotton pants that he wore, and he ached.   Resisting the urge to hold Will, to pull him closer, Hannibal placed his hands on the arms of his chair.  He wanted to see what Will was going to do.  He wished to learn what Will desired by the way that he moved, and the way that he touched. He needed to know what Will wanted, both from him and for him.   
  


Warm hands settled on his shoulders, and Will slid his thumbs back and forth across his collarbones for a brief moment.  It almost tickled, it was so light.  Will ran his hands down Hannibal’s arms, stopping at the crook of the elbow, and leaned forward.  He gently pinned Hannibal to the chair.  Hannibal flexed an arm to test Will’s hold.  The man squeezed his forearm painfully hard.  Only the illusion of force would hold him, he didn’t wish to be free.  His desire lay in pleasing Will, in anticipating how Will would please him, and it would only be sated by giving in.  Hannibal sighed and relaxed completely.

 

Will moved even closer, resting his forehead against Hannibal's own for a moment.  Hannibal could feel soft, quick breaths against his face.  Will rolled his hips.  A small gasp escaped Hannibal, and Will caught it as he brought their mouths together again.  The motion of his lips, his tongue, mirroring his hips.  It was a tease.  Every slow thrust against him was matched by a swipe of Will’s tongue, and Hannibal had no leverage to taste Will back.  He merely pulled away.  Hannibal had to wait for that slow grind, the brush of the incredibly soft cotton barrier between them, and that hot, wet mouth to descend on him again.  The fabric at his crotch was becoming sticky, as they both leaked, and no longer slid deliciously along his length.  Hannibal growled his frustration against Will’s lips.  Canting his hips, Hannibal arched a bit to change the angle.  It helped, but not enough.  He needed free of his pants.

 

“Will?”  He pleaded.

 

“Yes, Hannibal?”

 

Will moved to sucking at an earlobe, his hot, wet mouth stirring something deep in Hannibal’s belly.  Hannibal swallowed, trying to recall what he wanted to say.  Will began to kiss and nip at his throat.

 

“Can you release me?  Let me feel you against my skin?  Please?”  He nearly whimpered.

 

Will shifted back to sit on Hannibal’s thighs, and stopped dragging his lips across Hannibal’s skin, to look him in the eye.

 

“Eventually.”

 

Will turned to kissing Hannibal’s collarbone and brought a hand up to curl in his chest hair.  He gave a small tug and splayed his fingers along his skin.  The brush across a nipple seemed accidental, but Hannibal knew different.  It sent a jolt through to his groin.

 

“Please, Will, touch me.”

 

“I  _ am _ touching you.  Have patience.”

 

The rough stroke to the nub had Hannibal arching toward Will, who captured the free nipple in his mouth.  He licked, and pinched, until he teased them to hardness.  Hannibal groaned as a shiver passed through him.  His heart raced.  He was dying to feel Will wrapped around him, whether his hand or mouth, it really didn’t matter.  He ducked his head and buried his face in Will’s curls.  He planted several kisses, on the crown of his head, his temple, the shell of his ear.

 

“Please, Will…” He begged again, beyond embarrassment at the plaintive tone.

 

A sharp bite had him gasping.  His cock twitched.  Will abandoned that nipple to its dull ache.  He dragged his lips across to lick at the other, and slid his hand to toy with Hannibal’s waistband.  Hannibal thrust up toward that hand.  It was hopeless, but he was desperate for some kind of friction.  Will bit him again.  Hannibal cried out this time, throwing his head back.  He writhed in his seat, and took a firm grip on the arms of the chair.  Will’s hands clamped down on Hannibal’s hips.  The man’s full weight behind them, holding Hannibal still.  Hannibal glared down with a snarl.  Will’s eyes were lost in shadows and curls.

 

Teeth continued to pinch a moment longer, before giving way to a lapping tongue and a quick kiss.  Hannibal gasped, and sighed.  Will chuckled against his skin.  That laughing mouth made it’s way back up his throat, a feather light brush of lips.  It came to rest, open slightly, on Hannibal’s mouth.  Will just breathed into him.  Hannibal closed his eyes, slipping into the eye of Will’s storm.  Neither of them moved.  Hannibal relished the force pressing him into his chair, the softness of Will’s lips flush to his own, the smell of Will’s arousal, the weight of both their cocks resting in his lap, and the overwhelming anticipation of Will’s next action.

 

Hannibal grew more tense as an eternity passed.  His heart continued to race, and he could feel a blush spread across his skin and a bead of sweat roll slowly down his chest.  Will continued to excite him without moving even a fraction of an inch.  Hannibal surrendered.  He opened his mouth wider and brushed his tongue along Will’s lips, silently pleading to be let in.  Hannibal moaned as Will sucked his tongue, finally letting him take a taste.  Hannibal kissed him hard, no teasing, just desperation.  Begging for Will’s attention with tongue, and lips, and teeth.  Hannibal groaned into Will’s mouth, to trying to roll his hips, to encourage Will to move his hands.  The grip merely tightened, bruising, relentless.  Hannibal whimpered his frustration.  Bending his knees, Hannibal tried to shift Will forward onto his crotch once more.  He had one second of delicious friction, before Will got to his knees.  He shoved Hannibal by the shoulders, hard, to the back of his chair, and broke the kiss.

 

“Very sneaky, Hannibal.”

 

Will was untouchable again, and Hannibal could imagine the smirk on his face. He was just a dark shape blotting out moon and stars, and Hannibal wanted him close, wanted more than just his hands on his skin.

 

“Please, Will.”  He implored. “I want you.  I need you.  I’m aching for your touch.  Do you not ache to feel me?  To free me?  To break me, and make me spill across your skin?”

 

Will was panting now, very still, but also very close.

 

“Do you not wish to mark me?”

 

Will’s breath caught.  It was deathly quiet, and Hannibal dropped his voice to barely a whisper.

 

“Perhaps...” He started, and Will leaned in. “Perhaps you desire to taste me, to taste us, after we’ve spilled across our skin?  I want to taste you.”

 

A small shudder passed through Will, as he pressed his cheek to Hannibal’s.

 

“I want to taste us.”  Hannibal poured into Will’s ear.  “Always us, here in the dark, indistinguishable.  Our skin pressed together, our hands wrapped around our aching members, our sweat, our tears, and our come, our desire released, Will…  Ours.  Us”

 

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal…”

 

Will grabbed the back of Hannibal’s head, tangling a hand in his hair, and roughly pulled it down.  Tilted back, Hannibal looked straight into Will’s eyes.  This close, he could see the man’s desire.

 

“Lift your hips.”  He ordered, grabbing the waistband on Hannibal’s pants.

 

Hannibal obeyed, and a rough tug yanked his pants past his ass, to the middle of his thighs.

 

“Sit.”

 

Hannibal dropped back to his seat, just as Will’s hand wrapped around his cock. He jerked at the sudden contact. Hannibal moaned as Will slid his hand up his length and thumbed at the liquid leaking from the tip. He carefully pulled back the foreskin.  Smearing precome, Will circled the head, before twisting his hand back down the shaft. Hannibal groaned, bucking his hips. 

 

“Shh, shh, shh… Wait.”  Will gasped in Hannibal’s ear. 

 

Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s cheek a moment, then turned his attention to Hannibal's mouth once again. With a firm grip on Hannibal's shoulder, and a firmer one on his cock, Will fucked Hannibal's mouth with his tongue and his cock with his fist. A few rough, hard strokes had Hannibal whimpering and Will simply swallowed those cries. Will scooted forward onto Hannibal’s lap. He thrust against Hannibal, rubbing, dragging his entire hot, hard length across Hannibal's balls and up the shaft of Hannibal’s dick. Hannibal could feel his wetness, his arousal, mingling with his own. The opposing frictions of Will’s hand and cock pushed Hannibal to the edge. He entreated Will with kisses and moans and thrusts of his own. The man was sucking on his tongue when he shifted his grip and curled his fingers around them both. A loss of control had Hannibal raise a hand. Will crushed the shoulder he still held. Hannibal dropped his arm. The pain was exquisite. Hannibal fucked into Will’s hand as hard as he was able. Will became more and more erratic. He began to make soft noises, music that told Hannibal that he was almost there. Wantonly writhing on Hannibal's lap, clenching them tight, he was the only thing Hannibal could feel and taste and hear and smell. As he rushed towards climax, his entire world narrowed to Will and only Will; the feel of his velvety cock, his rough hand and his luscious mouth.

 

When they spilled, they spilled together. Hannibal felt it splash across his stomach. Will broke their kiss to cry out. Hannibal couldn't make a sound. Will buried his face in Hannibal's neck, panting heat against his skin. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and buried a hand in the curls on the back of Will’s head. He tucked Will tight against him.  Will continued to slowly stroke them through the last of their orgasm.

 

Hannibal struggled to reign in heart and lungs. He continued to pet Will’s hair and matched him breath for breath. They smelled of mingled sweat and sex. Hannibal was sure he could happily stay this way forever, but time moved on. Will straightened up, leaning slightly on Hannibal’s shoulder, and caught Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal couldn’t read those dark pools, but neither could he look away. Trapped, he waited on Will.

 

The hot, sticky hand splayed on his stomach vanished, only to appear and press two fingers to Will’s lips. Those plush lips parted, and millimetre by tiny millimetre, engulfed those long, slender, deliciously sticky digits. Hannibal groaned. Will continued to slowly suck, moaning delightedly. Hannibal slid his hands down Will’s back and took possession of Will’s ass. He gave a gentle squeeze and Will pulled his hand from his mouth. His fingers slid free with a wet pop. Will’s tongue darted out, licking his thumb clean in long, hard strokes. Hannibal leaned in to taste Will’s other fingers before they too were claimed by Will’s appetite. Will snatched his hand away. Hannibal growled and, grabbing Will’s wrist, jerked it back. Will laughed, deep and throaty, resisting.

 

Hannibal slowly pulled Will in. He ground the delicate bones in Will’s wrist together as he brought it to his mouth for a taste. Will shivered. As he licked come from the inside of his wrist, he imagined he could feel Will’s pulse race under his tongue. Hannibal practically purred against Will’s skin as he worked up the side of Will’s hand. They tasted wonderful splashed across it. It wasn’t until he sucked the two smaller fingers into his mouth, that he realized that Will had returned to cleaning his thumb. Their foreheads nearly touched, and Will stared him right in the eye.

 

Hannibal swallowed around Will’s fingers. Will smiled, and dragged his lips and tongue along his knuckles. When he reached Hannibal, still wrapped around him, he teased at Hannibal’s top lip. With a little lick, and a nibble, and a pointed look, he made Hannibal release his hand. When Will’s fingers slipped free, Hannibal waited mouth slightly open for Will to take. Will hovered a moment, pressing their foreheads together and running his wet knuckles along Hannibal’s cheekbone. Hannibal vibrated with want.

 

Will grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him to his mouth. He kissed him deep and slow. It was wetness and heat; a demand to swallow him whole, to consume him. Hannibal moaned his obeisance. Tangling his hand in those curls, he both cradled Will’s head and trapped him. Mouths still pressed together, Hannibal took his own taste, and made his own demands, and, naturally, Will obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr](http://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
